naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 253
August 29, 2013 Additions *Added female Marine *Added the dual Railgun Exosuit *Added Contamination (place Infestation anywhere on the map) *Added Catpacks (increases marines movement and reload speed) *Added Bone Shield (Onos stands still and blocks all bullet based damage) *Added a reserved player slot system *Added skill ranking *Added player levels *Added new Marine view models to match the armor type the Marine is using *Linux client and server *DirectX 11 and OpenGL are now supported *Added Gorge Webs (slows down enemies) *Added Commander tutorial *New “Training” menu to help new players learn the game *Interactive ground-troop tutorial for new players, covering marine and alien basics. *Added organized collection of 5-second “tip clip” videos (Thanks a ton, Kevin Ko!) *Sandbox mode for freely experimenting with weapons/lifeforms *Play vs. AI bots, either as a Commander or ground troop (Good for learning to command, or target practice) *When evolving, short video clips will pop up about the lifeform *Added rudimentary tournament mode (sv_tournament true/false) with chat commands “ready” / “unready” *Added follow order and a hotkey for “follow nearest Alien” to Drifters *Added TechMaps to both teams, accessible by pressing “J” *Added Pulse Grenades, which slow down the attack speed of aliens *Added Nerve Gas Grenades, which deal Armor damage to all alien units in range *Added Cluster Grenades, which deal damage in a large radius *Increased Lerk melee attack speed by 30% *Fixed research of catpack and Nano Shield not showing up at insight progress bar *Fixed Bile Bomb sound playing over and over again when entering an area Improvements *Alien Vision tweaked *Blink has now an initial subtle start effect and view fades slowly towards violet *ARCs display now their attack radius to Marine Commanders when selected *Scores for constructing and killing are now based on how much the player has contributed to the kill / construction *Added assist kills to the scoreboard *Using a Phase Gate is now a predicted action *Increased the number of client mod download attempts to 15 from 5 *Improved Commander single click selection *Cyst connection lines are now red when the parent Cyst is unconnected *Jetpack Marines can now jump Sound *Added new music to the descent club Balance *increased lerk melee attack speed *Stomp deals now damage *Fades require more energy overall *Flamethrowers deal now 3 damage to energy per hit *Empty Exos can now be welded *Reduced Whip bombard damage from 600 to 400 (down to 56 armor damage when directly hitting a marine) *Railguns are now affected by Umbra *When firing Dual Miniguns, one gun will now influence the heat amount of the other gun *Slightly increased Carapace for lerk and fade *Tweaked railgun automatic charge release time (so dual guns cannot be stacked too much and timing matters more) *Increased railgun weight slightly so having 2 slows you down a bit more *Babblers are now more resistant against Grenades but weaker against Rifles (2 shots instead of 4) *Improved Crag Heal ability slightly *Increased Gorge cost to 8 (was 5) but reduced Gorge upgrade costs to 1 (was 2) *Reduced damage falloff from Mines (no longer linear) *Reduced Swipe structure damage by 15% *Structures under construction can no longer be over healed *Drifter abilities no longer have a cool down (nearby clouds of the same type are consumed instead to prevent effect clutter) *Single gun exosuits can now use the Prototype Lab and upgrade to dual guns *Reduced Exosuit research cost by 10 (increased Dual Minigun research cost by 10) *Exosuits slow now down and cannot use their thrusters while firing a weapon *Railguns are now affected by weapon upgrades *Reduced Railgun base damage to 30 (down from 50) and charged damage to 130 (down from 150) *Gorge Tunnels will now always spawn Infestation (other side doesn’t need to be infested) *Commander dropped Fade and Onos Eggs require now Biomass level 9 *Doubled Alien structure move speed *Removed Pistol weight *Reduced Crag, Shade, Shift once more to 10 res, to make losing them not being too punishing for the Alien team *Reduced Shotgun clip size to 6 *Increased Bile Bomb damage against Exosuits by 25% *Babblers now need to be researched (Upgrade Gorge) Changes *Infestation no longer damages ghost structures *Marines can now eject from an Exo *Reduced shift Echo cool down from 3 seconds to 1 second *Drifters now spawn from Cocoons which can be placed anywhere on infestation *Most marine units can now be Parasited *Increased Parasite duration by 20 seconds *Allow Exos to get Beaconed *Ghost structures below 25% Health will now vanish and return resources *Commanders start with 0 p.res and won’t gain any resources for 30 seconds when outside of the Command Station *moved umbra to bio mass 4 *simplified alien tech tree: each life form class can be upgraded once (“upgrade gorge” for example) which unlocks bio mass health for that class and new abilities depending on bio mass level *charging a railgun or firing a minigun slows the exo down *Vortex is now a teleport ability *The net_lag debug console command now requires cheats to be enabled *Disabled blur effect when opening minimap *infestation no longer damages ghost structures Fixes *Fixed research of catpack and nanoshield not showing up at Insight progress bar *Fixed bilebomb sound playing over and over again when entering an area *Fixed bug where ARCs played their charge up sound at the wrong location *Fixed use prompt showing up for Cysts *Fixed bug allowing Sentries to be powered from a Battery in another room *Fixed script error caused by a Fade being logged in as Commander while a new Fade ability is unlocked *Fixed Blink and Shadow Step not properly scaling with silence levels *Gorges now see the tracer effect for their own Hydras *Fixed bug preventing the Exo from smashing evolving eggs *Fixed bug preventing the Marine flashlight help widget from being completed after the player leaves the powered down room *Fixed parasite hut indicator not showing up *Fixed bug causing the request menu to deny access to the main menu if bound to the left mouse button *Fixed script error caused by logging into the Hive while Xenocide is active *Fixed Grenades getting stuck when firing next to a wall *Fixed Marine buy menu not showing weapon descriptions *Setting map cycle time to 0 will cause the server to never change the map automatically *Fixed Advanced Armory model not disappearing when research is cancelled *Team resources gained graph will now show the actual income from resource towers *Fixed vote menu keys not updating when binds are changed in the options *Fixed Drifters being able to create Hallucinations of dead players *Fixed Flamethrower fire rate being inconsistent SDK *Added Client.GetServerTags() and Client.GetServerBotPlayers() functions *Added Server.SetBotPlayerCount() and Server.GetBotPlayerCount() functions *Added Server.GetTags() function *Fixed Stomp not working properly inside Gorge Tunnel *Unified screenfx format with the render_setup format Docking *Returned cafe tech point (marine random spawn enabled) *Widened pressure control corridor *Fixed LOS issue in generator *Added new vent from generator to maintenance *Added decals around the map *Removed the large crate in strand Category:Patches